


Open Slaughter 2 5/9

by JSS394



Category: Lee Pace and Calpernia Addams
Genre: Asylum, Beheading, Bottle Neck, M/M, Rolling Hills Asylum, Slaughter, Soldiers Girl, Strait Jacket, Yellow Jump Suite, meat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Open Slaughter 2 5/9

Part 5 

Bottle Neck 

Hannibal breached the other man in line. Hannibal eyed the man up standing directly in his vision. Hannibal whipped out a metal utensil that had a sharp end with in his left hand, he moved his free hand unzipping the mans bomber jacket slowly hearing the clicker of the zip show its self to their ears, once he was done with the zipper , he sees the man before him with closed quiet eyes in his direction with already slight breaths escaping into the air, he placed his right hand onto the mans shoulder digging his fingertips into his covered clothing to get a better holding, he had his thumb on one side near the collar bone as his other fingers were hooked around the back, with his left hand he braced his fingers with the chosen utensil in line with the mans throat and paused for a moment to plan ahead.  
The preparation for decapitation had begun. For Hannibal to continue he started to place pressure onto the mans alive throat, his right hand moved onto his neck making sure the cut would be perfect, he sliced a neat line around the circumference of the mans neck just under the curly brown curls he had almost hiding his fingers.  
Now from the jawline to the back of the skull once muscles and ligaments have been sliced away leaving a flesh in the open the mans head can be cleanly removed, Hannibal gripped his hand on either side twisting it off. The separation occurred where the spinal cord meets the skull. This is indicative of the method to be used for dividing other bones or joints. One it was at the time Hannibal spliced the first layer with his knife exposing the dense bone separating with the blade. The merits of keeping the skull as a trophy are debatable for two principal reasons. First, a human skull may call suspicious attention to the new owner. Secondly, thorough cleaning is difficult due to the large brain mass, which is hard to remove without opening the skull. The brain is not good to eat. Removing the tongue and eyes, skinning the head, and placing it outside in a wire cage may be effective. The cage allows small scavengers such as ants and maggots to cleanse the flesh from the bones, while preventing it being carried off by larger scavengers, such as dogs and children. After a sufficient period of time, you may retrieve the skull and boil it in a dilute bleach solution to sterilize it and wash away any remaining tissue.  
When the bleeding slowed down Hannibal looked over at a squeamish Lee who hand his hands wrapped around his body. “Pass the needle please!”. He asked to Lee. Lee looked over onto the bench seeing the needle and the red thread. “And the thread?”. “Yes. Quickly. Hand it over boy!”. He called out to him. Lee scrambled his hands over to the needle and thread in his cleaned palms. He walked over towards Hannibal. With Hannibal’s free hand he placed his red dripping stained hand over to Lee’s grabbing onto the needle and threat into his palm. “What are you going to do to him?”. “I don’t know”. Lee answered. “Well, do you know about meats?”. Lee shook his head. Hannibal received no comment so he figured it was a no. Hannibal shrugged his shoulders with a huff, he looked over at Lee. “I am beheading him and then placing him back together”. Hannibal looked back at the man before him placing the needle pin in one hand and the red string in the other hearing there was no other sound coming from Lee.  
With his fingers Hannibal began to grab onto the flesh movable skin with the flaps hanging from the ridged hand, once it was in position, Hannibal placed the tip of the needle severing it through the layer to the other side seeing he had already tied onto the red string at the end, once it was all the way through, he pressed on forward onto the other side pushing it through the rough skin. Once that was done Hannibal began to sow the flesh back together with ease taking each stride with care and the placements of his hands knowing where to push it through the skin or not.  
At the end Hannibal tied a not to hold it into place, he placed the end tip of the string in his mouth, he bit down taring the end away leaving a bow knot on the mans neck. Hannibal removed himself from the man with a smile clasping his blooded hands intertwined with one another in silence stopping closer to Lee. Hannibal diverted his eyeballs to Lee not moving anything else. “What do you think of him?”. Lee stood their quiet not sure on what to say.  
(Oh my god don’t ask me that question!). He thought. Lee knew he had to say something but, what?. Lee adventally huffed out mumbling some words just to please Hannibal “It looks like a cooked dinner and pleasing to eat”. Hannibal widened his eyes never knowing Lee would be interested. “What!”. Hannibal spoke removing his hands from their own back to his side. “You heard me!”. Lee spoke with confidence. Hannibal smiled. “Well- its not time yet”. “What do you mean?”. Lee questioned. “He has to go through the torture first”.  
*****  
Hannibal walked over back over to the man before him. Lee insisted to also walk over. Lee walked to where Hannibal was seeing the figure before him who had now opened his eyes. Lee’s mind exploded with sadness in his heart feeling the emotion of this character bubble up inside him once more. “This is Scottie-“. “-I know who this is!”. Lee lashed out at Hannibal. “-Why did you chose him?”. Lee added. “To change it up a bit”. Lee folded his arms with crossed brows evoking a slight huff from his opened mouth and with a shake of his head feeling the tips of his hair dangle above his forehead while looking into the eyes of poor Scottie as he wore a light blue long sleeved t-shirt that was tucked in by a brown leather belt hoisted up by black long trousers almost covering his black commando boots with laces.  
Hannibal took one steadily lunge closer to Scottie whipping out his hand once more grabbing onto the mans neck shoulder area this time imbedding his fingertips harshly on the mans neck line, Hannibal pulled Scottie close without a sense of hesitation from either of them, with Hannibal’s free hand he pulled out a syringe with a green liquid substance that was clear to the seeing eye and he then got interrupted by his train of thought by Lee. “What are you doing?”. Hannibal raised his soft brow into an arch, cleared his throat as he glared at Lee showing the corner of his face to him. “I am improvising”. He spoke with dignity. Hannibal turned back to Scottie. “We have done this before”. Hannibal added. “Yeah but, not in front of me!-“. Lee exhaled with hurt in his tone of voice.  
Hannibal instinctively pushed the injected substance into his system masking the potent chemical into his system making Scottie’s throat start to close and open on himself as it started to feel a bit sore and croaky. Scottie unlatched his left hand up and around his neck feeling the bottled neck shape around his fumbling on his own skin. It was time for Hannibal to move. Hannibal evacuated instantly away from Scottie placing either of his hands from behind in a calm state while beside him Lee looked at Scottie seeing he was moving or cringing in odd positions with slight coughing out dribble from his opened mouth, his eyes started to flutter hearing deep breaths exhale and inhale around Scottie. 

*Subconscious Mind Event That Actually Happened Underneath Scottie’s Conscious Mind*

Hannibal pushed Scottie away from him with the force of his hand, Scottie ran into the centre of the room breathing heavily from his parted mouth, he stood in the centre of the room with his eyes closed tight shut, his mouth opened wider, he felt in the pit of his stomach a bad sensation. Scottie instantly started screaming and moving around in his disorientated state. Hannibal could feel the tension rise in the room with emotion bouncing all around with different pressure of that emotion.

Scottie uncontrollable started screaming continuously , his face was down and eyes were wide open seeing a strait jacket was wrapped around him.

At 12pm a couple of minutes in he was still screaming, his face was a harsh red vibrant color, he wasn’t losing his breathe just yet, his shaken hands were tied with a coarse sharp ended black rope tightly holding his palms in that were connected to his body, his knees gave away, he bended down evoking more of the intense screams loud and long that made his throat shatter the walls of his ogsofagous. With all he got he had a sudden rush of fire in his heart making him move in his state to stand up. While he stood he tried to wriggle out of the contraption with sweat and pain running thought is body. 

At 2.33pm he knelt down again hard onto the ground, his brain started to hurt more, he screamed the evil out of him, Hannibal was pleased with himself showing him a smile in the glared direction of his sight while standing two inches away from Lee with a smirk on his face, Scottie was screaming louder and longer now hurting his throat taring every part of the innards to rupture inside himself with no thought of turning back now as the liquid started to kick in once more.  
At 4.47pm into it Scottie was standing up again, he finally got one hand untied still screaming out from the black rope. At round 5.55pm he got his second hand undone as now he is trying to get the middle part off of him now. At 6.18pm he has fully gotten the shirt and black rope off him, he is still screaming and now his throat hurts like a Japanese blade went through it with wet and dry mud covering the knife as it has been jammed in his ogsofagous really, really hard and ruff. Then Scottie placed his hands on the ground screaming all in shock as that took from 6.18pm to 7.14pm with dribble starting to come out of his mouth on the floor. “Yes it’s working”. Hannibal spoke out in the sudden gap of unused air.  
At 8.06pm it was continuous, his voice was slowing down, his body sweat was increasing more, his arms wore getting saw and a bit shaky now he totally sounded like a girl was screaming at this point. Hannibal felt sweat roll down his face, he could now feel the pain in his screaming and girls tone.  
Right on the dot of 10.42pm dribble started hanging low between the gaps of Scottie’s mouth that was open revealing his teeth, the dribble from his mouth landed onto the ground with silence, his voice was changing to a whispere and his screams were decreasing. At 11.02pm Scottie had finally collapsed onto the cold concreted floor before Lee and Hannibal in dead silent. Lee eyed up Scottie seeing his intense muscles and veins pumping the still active body in a fast motion. Scottie’s breath was low they could see the small rises of his chest each time he took a smaller breath.  
At 11.29pm the room got suddenly silent. Too silent for Lee’s liking. Scottie closed his mouth one last time, his heart began to welt inside himself trying to grasp onto the last strings of breath he had, Lee moved from his position, he knelt down beside Scottie placing his unmovable hands into him with love, his eyes started to puff red with emotions sawing through his alive system, his eyes started to shimmer a watery film over them, Scottie tilted his head towards Lee with one look of death he took his last breathe, his head moved one last time placing it softly onto the ground in silence. Lee could feel Scottie’s hands were not numb to his touch. Scottie was now in another world called heaven.  
*Subconscious Mind Event Ended*

*****

Lee removed himself from Scottie turning towards Hannibal. In the mist of his turn he directly faced him. “Why are you doing this? I don’t-“. Lee raised his brow. “- Like this anymore, can we stop it”. Hannibal said nothing but, left him with a cheeky smirk knowing Lee was getting angry at him. He liked seeing Lee angry because he knew he was wining.


End file.
